


A Helping Hand

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sarek and Amanda are trapped inside their car, in the middle of a snowstorm. And then Mother Nature called... Is this the best time to solve a holiday's  argument? Of course it is! </p>
<p>Written for ejectthecore and the Writers Anonymous holiday gift exchange.</p>
<p>Written by VickyFromGreece</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ejectthecore (ejectingthecore at ff) asked for a holiday fic based on the words "snow" and "hesitant". Unfortunately for that brilliant writer, I've decided to write an M-rated story, something I have never done before.
> 
> Words in italics represent people’s inner thoughts. I would like to thank starfox1013 and The Klingon Kitten, who suggested two tense corrections. Apart from that, this story is unbeta'd. So, all remaining mistakes are entirely mine and please note that English is not my native language.
> 
> Let is all thank ejectthecore for the prompt.

A Helping Hand

.

The scenery seemed so… insufferably white.

Yet, there was nothing else to do. Sarek suppressed a sigh and… continued to look outside the hovercar's window.

And to think that two weeks ago this seemed such a logical idea, a visit to Amanda's parents, to spent the Christmas festive season with them.

Next year they would be married and who knows in which part of the galaxy his job would take them. This year would probably be the last chance his ko-kugalsu had to spend the holidays with her family.

Leaving Amanda's home five hours ago to return to San Francisco still seemed like a logical idea.

Now, sitting for 3.54 hours inside the immobile hovercar, trapped in the middle of a blizzard and waiting for a rescue team to arrive, the visit seemed like a completely illogical idea. And Sarek made a mental note to never, ever repeat it in case the weather forecast predicted such a violent snowstorm.

Beside him Amanda stirred and awoke – she had fallen asleep two hours ago.

"Did they find us yet?" she asked, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Not yet," he replied. "And no vehicles have passed either. However based on our estimated arrival at the Embassy, I calculate that a rescue team will arrive within the next four hours, once the storm ends. Do not worry Amanda, soon we shall be rescued."

"I'm not worried about me Sarek, I'm worried about you! I'm afraid that being trapped in all this snow is way out of your comfort zone. I'm sorry… this was my idea," she said giving him a pleading look.

"Do not apologize. It is not your fault the vehicle's engine broke down."

"Yea, but… these are my places; I was born here so I kinda feel responsible if anything happens, you know?" She looked at him and smiled. Then she looked out of the car and said one of the most illogical things Sarek had ever heard in his entire life.

"Well, I have to go."

"I do not understand. Where do you wish to go?"

"I have to go. Outside."

"You are being illogical Amanda. You can not leave the vehicle."

"Sarek," she insisted, "I have to go!"

"You have to go where?" he asked again utterly confused.

"Nature's calling. I really have to go."

"Amanda, nobody is calling us. Whose voice-"

"I have to pee."

Realization at last.

"I... see. Of course." He looked at her uncertain as she exited the car in a hurry. "Return as quickly as you can!"

And she did, 47 seconds later. Sarek watched her in relief as she entered the vehicle. The fierce breeze of air that followed her chilled the blood in his veins, and he was unable to suppress a shiver.

"That must be one of the meanest storms I've ever seen!" Amanda exclaimed. "Burr, my butt froze." Then she looked at him timidly.

"Sarek, we left my home hours ago."

"Yes, Amanda, I am quite aware of that. My internal clock-"

"What I mean is…" she gave him a meaningful look and nodded.

"I am not certain what you mean," he replied puzzled.

"Don't you… have to go?" she asked, hesitant.

Lying of course was illogical. "I… have to go," he admitted quite reluctantly. "But I can wait until they find us."

"Err, why?"

"They are the rescue team. Surely they will have a facility-"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Sarek this is Earth, not Vulcan! They'll probably send you behind a bush." She sighed. "Look, I understand that leaving the car will probably freeze you to death. Hmmm, I think I might have something with me…" she said, searching her bag.

"There it is!" Triumphantly Amanda held high a small plastic cup. "Here," she said, offering it to Sarek.

"Why do you give me this cup?"

She coughed. "Well, you could… you know… pee in it and then throw it out of the window. All's well that ends well," she smiled.

He straightened his shoulders. "Absolutely not," he replied in a cold voice.

"Sarek it's not that I haven't seen you naked! We're engaged, we've had sex. You can pee in front of me. It's something natural, I'm not offended."

"Amanda, we might be engaged to marry, but there are some things I shall never, ever perform in your presence. The merely thought of that is… undignified."

"But Sarek-"

"I am trained to control, Amanda. I can and shall wait."

She puffed and rolled her eyes. This was heading for another major fight and she chose not to go any further. Two fights in less than a week were too much. "Suit yourself," she growled, looking out of her window.

________________________________________

(After 58 minutes the couple still awaits alone in the middle of a snowy nothingness.)

"The worst part of the storm seems to have passed," Sarek observed, looking outside hesitantly. "I shall exit the car for a brief amount of time," he announced in a formal way and put on his coat.

Amanda bit her lips so as not to laugh. "Okay. Please be careful, not to slip!"

Sarek nodded, took a deep breath, opened the door and exited quickly.

After 29 seconds he opened the door and sat on the driver's seat utterly unable to speak. His entire body was trembling.

"Oh, my poor dear!" Amanda exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Trying to prevent the hostile cold from freezing his body to death, he merely nodded.

"Give me your hands! Your hands!" Amanda yelled and Sarek offered his trembling hands to her. They were so green!

"Rub them, rub them!" Amanda said and began rubbing their hands together. This seemed to work and in a few minutes Sarek's hands lost their greenish appearance.

"Better?" she smiled.

"Yes… Thank you," he whispered not quite relieved yet.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he said in a way that did not convince her for a single second. He was such a lousy liar.

"Sarek, what is it?"

"Nothing I can not control, Amanda. Please do not ask me any further."

"Oh, my God!" she yelled, realizing - exactly - what was wrong. "Your penis!"

"Amanda!"

"Take it out!" she demanded, reaching between his legs.

"Absolutely–Amanda, stop it!" Sarek sternly ordered and caught both her hands.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands were so warm, that made their touch a pure delight. But this was wrong.

"We are not bonded yet. It is… undignified for a woman to serve a man that doesn't belong to her."

Amanda gave him her driest look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"And as we are not bonded yet-"

"Right… After all we've only had sex in your office once. Every other time was in the bedroom. Oh! And let's not forget that time in the shower where you took me right on-"

"My point is that we are not bonded yet," Sarek replied coldly. "And I do not appreciate your irony. Now, please! Let me meditate and return my lok's temperature back to normal."

"Sarek, it's chilly in here! And you're already shaken by all this freezing cold!"

"I can control my body's temperature. I only need a few minutes-"

"Which we don't have! Sarek your lok's well-being is of my utmost importance! Now, stop being such an illogical stubborn and give it to me!" Amanda almost barked. Forcefully her hands pushed his aside, found his fly and unzipped his pants.

"For Pete's sake!" Amanda said terrified. "You are frozen!" Gently she took him in her hands and began stroking rhythmically.

Sarek closed his eyes and concentrated on her touch. Her hands on his lok were so soft… felt so warm… so right. He sighed with profound relief.

"Poor thing… It's almost grayish!" Amanda murmured, commenting on his lok's change of color and Sarek looked down. His lok, which usually had a light greenish appearance, now looked bottle green. Truth, it was an alarming sight. Even its size appeared shrunk.

But her hands… oh, her soft, delicate, warm hands… they ran up and down his shaft, bringing him back to life, transmitting warmth… and oh, such pleasure…

He sighed again. And this time his entire body's temperature began to return back to normal.

"How're your balls?" Amanda asked, caressing his testicles with one hand while the other continued stroking his lok.

"Cold," he replied with a small tone of lament in his voice.

"Cold? Oh, poor baby," she purred. Her left hand cradled his testicles while the other was running up and down, up and down…

"Still cold?" she asked with an innocent look. He nodded, not really caring much about his dignity.

"Here, maybe this will help," Amanda smiled, bent between his legs and… exhaled. Again… and again… and again.

Her warm breath made his lok stir and his erection began to form. Small drops of pre-cum appeared at his edge.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes…" he sighed perfectly relaxed.

"Warmer?"

"Yes… Much warmer."

"Good," Amanda smiled and… removed her hands from his testicles.

Then she put his lok back in his pants, zipped him up – with a considerable difficulty as his erection was already hard – and patted his leg in a comforting gesture.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," she said with a small smile while he watched her in disbelief… Why did she stop? Why? Why? Why?

Amanda hummed a cheerful tune as she took a handkerchief from her bag, cleaned her hands, and threw it in the garbage disposer. Then she searched her bag, found a magazine and started browsing the pages.

Sarek tried not to appear as miserable as he felt, but the bulb between his legs was not the only hard thing to ignore.

Amanda's reaction was not usual… Normally in a situation like this, there would be 99.5 percent possibility she would initiate copulation. Why did she remove her hands? Sarek wondered.

Well, he wasn't going to plead. He coughed to clear his voice. "Thank you for your service, Amanda. My temperature is greatly improved," he said and bowed his head.

"Oh, you're most welcome Sarek," Amanda nodded with a subtle smile and focused on her reading.

Trying not to express unhappiness, Sarek took off his coat and concentrated his attention on trying to calm his hard lok. But at the same time he couldn't stop wondering… Then he recalled the last time they argued, five days ago. And then terrified he recalled… her threat.

He looked at his ko-kugalsu, who sat quietly in her seat, reading.

"Amanda," he asked "are you still angry with me?"

"Why Sarek," she replied in a totally innocent tone "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Five days ago we had a disagreement."

She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to recall. "Hmmm… did we?"

"I am pretty sure you remember."

"A, yea! We did. You're right, I've forgotten. Silly me!" This time she gave him a fake smile which he had learned to recognize. "Human memory can be so weak… Tsk tsk tsk."

"Amanda, I have genuine reason to believe that you are still angry with me."

"Now Sarek, be reasonable. Why would I still be angry with you?" she asked, browsing the magazine's pages in an entirely indifferent manner.

"Because I refused to engage in copulation while we lived with your parents."

Amanda put the magazine aside. "Well my dear, you don't need to worry anymore. I told you, I will not harass you again. Your chastity is safe," she said and while her mouth smiled, her smile was cold and her eyes were angry.

"You are being illogical, Amanda. I remind you that we are not bonded yet. Your parents did the right thing by placing us into separate bedrooms."

"Only because you asked them to!" Amanda hissed.

"Certainly you can understand how disrespectful it is, enjoying the hospitality of your parents and at the same time engage in sexual intercourse with their daughter under their roof! We are not bonded yet!"

"So it is okay to fuck me on your desk, but not in my old bedroom?"

"May I remind you that it happened only once and I was intoxicated?"

"Well, you shouldn't drink what people give you!"

"It was you who brought the chocolate liqueur! And quite conveniently forgot to mention its most important ingredient!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you accusing me of seducing you? I was sore for two days!"

"Actually, yes Amanda. I believe that you offered me the liqueur in the hope of taking advantage of me."

Of course and she had. And she was prepared to admit it, the day the universe turned upside down. So for now she changed the subject – after all, she had learned from the best.

"Well, I didn't see you complain!"

"You are missing the point here, Amanda. I am not saying I do not wish to engage in sexual intercourse with you. Nor I am saying that I am not getting any pleasure from it. I can not lie. You give me great pleasure, I admit that. But we can not copulate everywhere, anytime. There is a proper time and place for everything. The bedroom is for sleeping and mating, the kitchen is for cooking, the library is for studying and the bathroom is for bathing. My office is for working. And we came to your parents' home for a visit. Soon we shall bond. But as we are not bonded yet, it is not proper to fornicate under your parents' roof. Can't you see how disrespectful it is?"

"Sarek, my parents know we are together! And they really do like you, even if – let's face it – you weren't their first choice for son-in-law. But they respect me, my choices and my fiancé. And you're working so much; I barely manage to see you on weekdays! This holiday season was an ideal opportunity for us to relax and spend some time with each other. But no! You had to screw things up, with your twisted sense of 'respect'!

"You know," she continued "this may come as a big surprise for you, but my parents know I'm not a virgin any more. And they know whose fault it is. So if your little scheme was coming here and play 'Mr. Virtuous and Nice', it didn't work! And excuse me if - for just ten days - I wanted you all for myself. My mom actually asked me if anything was wrong between us because we seemed distant to her. I had to lie and told her we're fine."

He remained silent for a few moments. "I apologize you had to lie to your mother."

"If I had known that coming here meant we wouldn't stay together, this visit would last two hours," she muttered under her breath, looking out of the window.

"Amanda?"

"What?"

"I apologize I rejected your sexual proposals while we were in your parents house."

She nodded sharply.

"And in the barn. And in the forest. And in our car. And-"

"Yea, I get it! You're sorry!"

"Amanda?"

"What?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that you are… Amanda?"

"What?"

"Considering the fact that I too missed our physical proximity, regardless if I believe it was the proper thing to do, I would like to highlight the fact that there is too much snow outside."

"So?"

"So, as all this cold, snowy weather is the Vulcan equivalent of hell, and considering the fact that it is freezing outside, could you please reconsider your statement that you will mate with me again 'when hell freezes over'?"

Amanda bit her lips so as not to laugh. "I shall consider it," she replied trying to keep a serious face.

"I've missed you."

"Hmmm… you certainly didn't show it."

"When we are bonded, we won't need to speak of such things. You will know," he said with warmth in his voice.

"Hmmm… we'll see," she said, trying to sound indifferent. God only knew how much she awaited their marriage.

"Amanda?"

"What?"

"Are you still angry with me now?"

She tried not to smile. "Maybe I am… a little less. But you'll need to make up Sarek! I mean it! I'll require lots and lots of make up sex."

"Which I shall be pleased to provide," he said relieved. Their argument had ended. He extended his right hand and offered her his index and middle fingers to form the ozh'esta.

Amanda sighed. Then she offered her index and middle fingers and met his. "You better."

"Very well," he said calmly and placed his hands around her waist. Then as if she weighted almost nothing he raised her from her seat and placed her in his lap.

"Wow! What are you doing?" she yelled. His superior strength, although always controlled, never ceased to amaze her.

"I am fulfilling my promise. We shall engage in make-up sex," he replied casually.

"Now? In the car? Somebody might come!"

He simply raised a challenging eyebrow. "Comfort zone, my foot!" Amanda said, eyeing him warily. Determined, she straddled him and he removed her sweater and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Seeing his serious face, she chuckled. He was always silent during sex, only his breath quickened and on rare occasions he moaned. Yet he had quirks, like everybody else. Knowing how much he loved it, she caressed his ears. Then she unzipped his pants. He was still hard as she took him in her hands.

"Well, hallo there! Oh, I've missed you!" she said fondling his lok. Quickly he removed her boots, unzipped her pants and started pulling them down to her knees.

"I am pleased that you and my lok are in such good terms," he whispered harshly as he threw her pants aside. Then he started licking and biting her ears before moving down her throat.

One more item remained.

Sarek considered all the logical alternative choices and… ripped Amanda's panties.

"Oh, no!" She moaned. "Not another! Sarek! This relationship will cost me a fortune in underwear!"

"I will buy you another," he whispered in a heated voice while nibbling her throat. His hands cupped her breasts as his lok stood hard and erect at her entrance. "I will buy you every intimate secret Victoria has."

Amanda moaned once more. "Oh! Sa-Sarek, I am not ready yet…"

He placed his hand between her legs. Indeed she was not adequately wet, he realized, caressing her folds. But that was about to change very soon. After all this was a game two could play.

"Do not worry ashayam," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I too can provide a helping hand," he murmured while his slender fingers started rubbing her clitoris.

Amanda gasped. Is that a smirk on his face? she wondered and due to multiple clitoral orgasms that was her last coherent thought for a considerable amount of time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan words (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)
> 
> ko-kugalsu: fiancée
> 
> lok: penis
> 
> ozh'esta: finger embrace
> 
> ashayam: beloved


End file.
